Two distinct retroviruses, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) type-1 (HIV-1) or type-2 (HIV-2), have been etiologically linked to the immunosuppressive disease, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). HIV seropositive individuals are initially asymptoitatic but typically develop AIDS related complex (ARC) followed by AIDS. Affected individuals exhibit severe immunosuppression which predisposes them to debilitating and ultimately fatal opportunistic infections.
The disease AIDS is the end result of an HIV-1 or HIV-2 virus following its own complex life cycle. The virion life cycle begins with the virion attaching itself to the host human T-4 lymphocyte immune cell through the bonding of a glycoprotein on the surface of the virion's protective coat with the CD4 glycoprotein on the lymphocyte cell. Once attached, the virion sheds its glycoprotein coat, penetrates into the membrane of the host cell, and uncoats its RNA. The virion enzyme, reverse transcriptase, directs the process of transcribing the RNA into single-stranded DNA. The viral RNA is degraded and a second DNA strand is created. The now double-stranded DNA is integrated into the human cell's genes and those genes are used for virus reproduction.
At this point, RNA polymerase transcribes the integrated DNA into viral RNA. The viral RNA is translated into the precursor gag-pol fusion polyprotein. The polyprotein is then cleaved by the HIV protease enzyme to yield the mature viral proteins. Thus, HIV protease is responsible for regulating a cascade of cleavage events that lead to the virus particle's maturing into a virus that is capable of full infectivity.
The typical human immune system response, killing the invading virion, is taxed because the virus infects and kills the immune system's T cells. In addition, viral reverse transcriptase, the enzyme used in making a new virion particle, is not very specific, aid causes transcription mistakes that result in continually changed glycoproteins on the surface of the viral protective coat. This lack of specificity decreases the immune system's effectiveness because antibodies specifically produced against one glycoprotein may be useless against another, hence reducing the number of antibodies available to fight the virus. The virus continues to reproduce while the immune response system continues to weaken. Eventually, the HIV largely holds free reign over the body's immune system, allowing opportunistic infections to set in and without the administration of antiviral agents, immunomodulators, or both, death may result.
There are at least three critical points in the virus's life cycle which have been identified as possible targets for antiviral drugs: (1) the initial attachment of the virion to the T-4 lymphocyte or macrophage site, (2) the transcription of viral RNA to viral DNA (reverse transcriptase, RT), and (3) the processing of gag-pol protein by HIV protease.
Inhibition of the virus at the second critical point, the viral RNA to viral DNA transcription process, has provided a number of the current therapies used in treading AIDS. This transcription must occur for the virion to reproduce because the virion's genes are encoded in RNA and the host cell reads only DNA. By introducing drugs that block the reverse transcriptase from completing the formation of viral DNA, HIV-1 replication can be stopped.
A number of compounds that interfere with viral replication have been developed to treat AIDS. For example, nucleoside analogs, such as 3'-azido-3'-deoxythymidine (AZT), 2',3'-dideoxycytidine (ddC), 2',3'-dideoxythymidinene (d4T), 2',3'-dideoxyinosine (ddI), and 2',3'-dideoxy-3'-thia-cytidine (3TC) have been shown to be relatively effective in halting HIV replication at the reverse transcriptase (RT) stage.
Non-nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors have also been discovered. As an example, it has been found that certain benzoxazinones are useful in the inhibition of HIV reverse transcriptase, the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV and the treatment of AIDS. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,021, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes reverse transcriptase inhibitors which are benzoxazinones of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X is a halogen, Z may be O. However, benzoxazinones are not part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,133 depicts CNS active 4,1-benzoxazepines of the formula: ##STR3## wherein A--B can be NH--C(O), R is H or C.sub.1-5 alkyl, X is H, halo, or NO.sub.2, and Y is phenyl or pyridyl. No mention is made of 5,5-disubstituted-1,5-dihydro-4,1-benzoxazepin-2(3H)-ones which are the subject of the present invention.
EP 0,142,361 illustrates phoepholipase A.sub.2 inhibitors of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 can be a variety of cyclic and acyclic groups, but not hydrogen, R.sub.2 is H, alkyl, or phenyl, and Y.sub.1 is H, halo, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3. Compounds of the present invention have a hydrogen at the 1-position and do not have a phenyl group directly attached to the 5-position.
EP 0,567,026 and JP 08/259,417, which have similar disclosures, describe 4,1-benzoxazepinone derivatives of the formula: ##STR5## wherein ring A may be optionally substituted phenyl (also optionally substituted heteroaryl in JP '447), R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 can be a variety of groups including H and optionally substituted hydrocarbon, X is a bond or spacer and Y (B in JP '447) is optionally substituted cerboxyl, hydroxyl, amino, phenyl, carbamoyl, or a nitrogen-containing heterocycle. In JP '447, B is only optionally substituted phenyl or nitrogen-containing heterocycle. Compounds of this sort are not within the presently claimed invertion.
Even with the current success of reverse transcriptase inhibitors, it has been found that HIV patients can become resistant to a single inhibitor. Thus, it is desirable to develop additional inhibitors to further combat HIV infection.